


Squirm

by Nicoliol



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicoliol/pseuds/Nicoliol
Summary: Something I wrote ages ago for wincest week on tumblr. Sammy finds Dean's weakness.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	Squirm

It’s the sharp gasp that catches Sam’s attention. This isn’t the first time Dean’s made that sound tonight, but it’s the first time he’s noticed it after his teeth drag down over a nipple. Sam looks up and already Dean’s cheeks are flushed. He’s been found out and he knows it. There are so many things Sam could say, so many ways he could tease his brother with this newfound information. But Sam’s smart enough by now to know that it’s better if he simply acts on a hunch rather than confronting Dean about it.

His tongue slides out, easily covering the small bit of flesh and Dean’s back is arching up off the bed.

“Sammy…” he moans, doesn’t care that his brother knows he’s enjoying something usually only reserved for women.

Sam plants himself in Dean’s lap. They’re both shirtless but otherwise clothed, erections straining in their jeans.

It’s a game they play far too often. A test to see who gives in under the pressure first.

But Sam’s not going to allow that. Not now. His thoughts lie only with giving attention to Dean’s nipples, curious just how much this will affect his brother.

He never expects it to go as far as it does.

Sam bites down and tugs, eliciting a drawn-out moan from Dean’s lips. He’s practically squirming beneath Sam now, desperate for some kind of contact other than what he’s getting. Hips push up, bucking against Sam’s backside and he allows it.

“F-Fuck… Stop screwing around, Sam,” Dean growls from between clenched teeth. His hips give a sudden jerk forward, as though attempting to throw Sam off of him, but all it accomplishes is Sam briefly grinding down against him.

“Not gonna stop,” Sam mumbles against Dean’s chest, moving to the neglected nipple, sucking it into his mouth and Dean’s writhing beneath him now, fingers twisting in the bedsheets. Sam’s well aware this a telltale sign that Dean won’t last much longer and that just makes him even more adamant. His tongue swirls around the nipple, prodding at it and nipping and Dean’s rocking against him like he can’t stand another second of it.

“Sammy, please…” He’s begging now. This is what Sam’s been waiting for. The please that Dean hates to admit he ever lets slip out.

But Sam’s not caving in this time.

With his tongue still on him, he reaches out and pinches the nipple he’d been toying with before, rolling it between two fingers.

And Dean’s gone.

He’s letting out a strangled sort of gasp, eyes squeezing shut tightly, hips thrusting up against Sam while he rides out his orgasm.

His cheeks are still flushed when he looks off to the side, panting softly. Sam’s grinning triumphantly down at him. He leans in and places a kiss to the corner of his brother’s mouth, glad he’s not too angry with him. He doesn’t pull away at least, despite the little huff he lets out.

“Bitch.”

Sam’s only response is a grin.


End file.
